disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Let Sleeping Crocs Lie
"Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" is the thirty-second episode of the Disney Junior animated series The Lion Guard. It premiered on August 11, 2017 and is the sixth episode in the second season. Plot The Lion Guard is chasing down a herd of stable antelopes that have been spooked by a rock slide. Ono sees a dead end canyon up ahead and tells the rest of the Guard to drive the herd there. The Guard does so and sends the herd home after they calm down. Unfortunately, this has the negative effect of waking up Makuu's Float. Makuu come out and angrily tell the Lion Guard they woke the crocodiles up which Ono admits is his fault. Hearing this, Kiburi threatens to eat him but Makuu stops him. The Guard is shocked by the Float's aggression to which Ono explains that crocodiles hibernate during the Dry Season. Makuu confirms this by explaining that crocodiles need a lot of water to survive and the Dry Season's heat makes it so there's so little water that that's why they hibernate in their sleep cave during the Dry Season. Hearing this, Kion offers to take the matter up with Simba. Makuu agrees to take the matter up with the Lion King and orders the Float to wait for him to come back. Dissatisfied with this, Kiburi has the Float scatter to seize their own water hole. The Skinks have seen everything and go tell Ushari and Scar, who sees a chance to wreck havoc in the Pride Lands and orders the Skinks to keep watch on the situation. At Pride Rock, The Lion Guard and Makuu have taken the matter up with Simba. Kion suggest sending Ono out to find a water hole that is the least used and make that the Float's Dry Season Home. During the search, Ono sees Crocodiles attacking water holes all over the Pride Lands. When Ono tells the group and Simba demands an explanation, Makuu realizes these attacks are part of a mutiny and leaves to deal with his Float with Simba and the Lion Guard. After the Guard has stopped the attacks, Makuu walks up to Kiburi with Simba and yells "Kiburi, what are you doing?!" to which Kiburi explains he had the float take a water hole for them all, an order he feels Makuu should have issued. Makuu reminds him that the reason he gave no such order is because he was getting help from Simba. Simba steps forward and reveals he picked a water hole that the float can use as their home for the rest of the Dry Season. The Lion Guard and Makuu lead the Float there. However, Kiburi is dissatisfied with the water hole to which Makuu tells him it's filled with enough water and fish to last them for the rest of the Dry Season. Still dissatisfied, Kiburi challenges Makuu to a Mashindano which Makuu accepts. Upon being informed of this, Scar tells Ushari to convince Kibari to have his followers kill Simba while he fights Makuu so he can rule the Pride Lands. Back in the Pride Lands, Ushari has convinced Kiburi to do just that. The Mashindano begins and Kiburi and Makuu start fighting. During the fight, Ono sees three of Kiburi's followers heading toward Simba. Knowing something isn't right, Ono tells the Guard who see this ambush for what it is and stops them. While they tell Simba, Makuu overpowers and defeats Kiburi, who reveals his plot to everyone, which makes Simba appear. Simba asks Makuu what his punishment should be to which Makuu reminds Simba that as the loser of the Mashindano Kiburi is banished from his float. Simba banishes Kiburi and his followers from the Pride Lands forever. Kiburi and his followers organize themselves into a new crocodile float and head for the Outlands. On the way, they run into Ushari, who takes them to Scar who has a plan. Back in the Pride Lands, Makuu's Float have returned to the water hole Simba picked out for them. Ono apologizes to Makuu, who forgives him for his mistake. Cast *David Oyelowo as Scar *Max Charles as Kion *Rob Lowe as Simba *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Common as Kiburi *Christian Slater as Ushari *Andrew Kishino as Janja *Kevin Schon as Crocodile *Ford Riley as Crocodile *Nolan North as Tamka *Blair Underwood as Makuu *Meghan Strange as Shupavu Songs *I Have A Plan Trivia *The opening sequence has been changed starting with his episode. *Voice actors David Oyelowo and Common previously starred in the 2014 film Selma together. Gallery Kiburi.png Scar Returns!.jpg Category:The Lion Guard episodes